frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Forests of Caljent
The include the Three Mysterious Forests (三大玄妙森 Sān Dà Xuánmiào Sēn), the Two Mirror Forests (两大镜森林 Liǎng Dà Jìng Sēnlín), and the Yellowmarble Laonke Forest (黄云石森林 Huángyúnshí Sēnlín). Three Mysterious Forests There are three forests that belong as "mysterious": Moon Water Forest (水月林 Shuǐ Yuè Lín), Assassin's Forest (刺客之林 Cìkè Zhī Lín), and Gatekeeper Forest (关守森林 Guān Shǒu sSēnlín). These three forests look almost the same except that each forest has several unique characteristics that make it easy for people to distinguish which forest they are at. The Moon Water Forest has more plants than the other two forests, especially plants that glow. The Moon Water Forest is also known to always be around dusk, dawn, sunset, twilight, midnight, evening, or just at night. Fireflies are also very present in the forest and the moon reflected in one of is lakes is always bright. The Moon Water Forest also acts as an entrance to the other two forests and is connected to the Drainage Basin. The Assassin's Forest is a forest that is right next to the Gatekeeper Forest since the Moon Water Forest actually leads to two similar roads inside the forests. The Assassin's Forest is known to be the shortest of the two forests, so the Gatekeeper Forest acts as all of three forests' endpoint. This forest has hidden weapons all over the place, especially flying swords. They come at the intruders when the intruders unknowingly step on a trap or a mechanic gear that activates it. The Gatekeeper Forest has more trees than the other two forests and most of them are of the same species. This forest is distinguishable if the travelers run into a net-like bridge in the middle of the forest that stretches to another tree. This forest acts as all of the forests' endpoint and actually has a gate for the exit. This gate is shaped like an ancient sign placed on top of two walls with words written on. These words give a hint for figuring out how to escape the forests. If a traveler travels back to the forest, the forest is known to open the exit for them, so the person only has to solve it once. Two Mirror Forests There are two forests that are considered to be mirrors of two of the Mysterious Forests: Falcate Forest (心月林 Xīn Yuè Lín) and Shadow Forest (暗影之林 Ànyǐng Zhī Lín). These two forests are near the Poison Marsh and they appear to look exactly the same as the Moon Water Forest and the Assassin's Forest. However, these two forests do not really harm the travelers. The Falcate Forest acts like a replica of the Moon Water Forest, except that it is always set at night and the moon reflected on the water is sometimes white and sometimes light red. In this forest, there is also a large tree that glows a light blue color. To get out of the forest, one must remember the routes of the Moon Water Forest backward. The Shadow Forest acts like a replica of the Assassin's Forest, except that there are no hidden weapons placed anywhere. This forest is also known to have people residing there, so some people actually build their own house made from forest wood. This forest is also very open for treasures and rewards, but there always seem to be large shadows surrounding the place. This is a forest that has an easy exit but the paths inside the forest are backward of the Assassin's Forest. Yellowmarble Laonke Forest The Yellowmarble Laonke Forest is not part of the Three Mysterious Forests is mostly because of its colors. The Mysterious Forests are known not to be deciduous and do not change color in terms of leaves. The special characteristics about the Yellowmarble Laonke Forest are that most trees are autumn colors rather than green. The floor is green grass but there can be other colors as well. However, this forest does not always mean that it is a special or happy place to be. As a forest itself, people will get lost either way. References Navigation Category:Locations